falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The House Always Wins I
}} |trophy =Silver }} The House Always Wins is an eight-part main quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Summary This is the first in a series of quests which leads to one of the many endings. Mr. House tasks the Courier to retrieve the platinum chip from Benny, and use it at the Fort to upgrade the securitrons, then bring it back to the Lucky 38 so that Mr. House can upgrade them, although it is possible to do it other way around. The player character might then have to eliminate, take control of, or gain the trust of different factions so that Mr. House's plan will work. The Courier may optionally kill Benny along with Mr. House, to allow the player and Yes Man to take over the quest line independently. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The Courier must retrieve the platinum chip from Benny and bring it back to Mr. House so he can upgrade his robotic army. This quest will complete upon delivery of the chip, but Part Two may need to be completed first depending on the player character's actions. Note that the following options can be done without actually speaking to Mr. House, since it ties in with Ring-a-Ding-Ding! Option: Speak to Swank One way to deal with Benny is by telling his right-hand man, Swank (located at the front desk), about Benny's planned rebellion. Swank is initially suspicious of the Courier's accusations, but the player character can convince him using one of two ways: * Passing 3 Speech checks (15, 30, and 45 respectively) * Presenting Swank with discarded cigarette butts (Benny's preferred brand) left by the Courier's grave in Goodsprings, the note left with Manny Vargas in Novac by Benny's bodyguards (completing the quest he offers, pickpocketing the note, or reading his terminal will allow the player character to obtain it), and Benny's lighter (obtained from the remaining Great Khans at Boulder City). Once Swank is convinced that you may be right, he will return your weapons to you and tell you to go up to Benny's suite to search for additional evidence. Once obtained and shown to Swank, he will help you eliminate Benny. After talking to Swank and receiving your weapons back, killing Benny will reap a positive Karma bonus and no retaliation from the remaining gamblers and bodyguards in Vegas. Doing so also completes the quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding! Option: Speak to Benny An alternative option instead of speaking with Swank is to talk straight to Benny, who is waiting near the Presidential Suite with his personal guard. He will offer you a key to the room after taking the peaceful speech route. Benny will prefer to meet you with his bodyguards, but you can convince him through a 60 Speech check to leave them outside. Once you and Benny are in the Presidential Suite, you can: * Kill him and take the chip. As long as you keep the fighting inside of the suite, no one outside will notice or care. * Agree to partner up and help him take over New Vegas. * Say you'll consider his partnership offer. If you agree to talk in private and head to the Presidential Suite by yourself, Benny will let you know over the intercom that you have been duped. He sends up 4 guards to attack you, but with a speech check of 35 and 50 you can convince him that you will stop chasing him. In either case Benny will run off to the Fort and get captured by Caesar's Legion. Option: Seduce Benny With the Black Widow perk, you can seduce Benny and get into his suite without any trouble. You can choose to attack him as soon as you get into his suite, or you can have sex with him and then kill him in his sleep. Either way, the quest proceeds as above. You can also have sex with him and then just fall asleep, in which case Benny will be gone in the morning and will have left you a note. Benny will then be captured by Caesar's Legion, forcing you to go to the Fort to retrieve the platinum chip. Completion Once you've killed or rescued Benny and obtained the chip, you can return to Mr. House and watch his Securitron demonstration in the basement. You will never come back to this location, so take what little loot is in the room while you can. Now you finally have fulfilled your contract! If you failed to kill Benny, then you must complete Part Two, which will complete this quest at the same time. Quest stages Part I Notes * The first time you enter the Lucky 38, any companions must wait outside. If you enter without telling them to wait, the game will do it for you, and you must manually prompt them to follow you again upon exiting. * There is an unused part called "The House Always Wins: Lockdown". * If you refuse to hand over the platinum chip, the securitrons in the Penthouse will become hostile. This will result in the failure of the quest. * If you go to Fortification Hill after retrieving the platinum chip, it will be confiscated by Caesar, and Mr. House will not talk to you. In order to continue, you must complete Caesar's demands. Bugs * Sometimes when you retrieve the Platinum Chip from Benny, and are approached by the Legion emissary, you will be unable to tell your companions to return to the Lucky 38, nor will you be able to get Arcade Gannon to follow you after recruiting him for the first time. * Message indicating quest failed, despite not having started, while deep within Vault 11. May have been related to activating Lucky 38 override in H&H Hardware or at Camp Golf earlier in game while exploring. Possibly related to Still in the Dark Questline or be entirely related to Vault 11.Confirmed on PC, Xbox and PS3. Update: The 8 turrets down in the bottom level of Vault 11 are of the Lucky 38 Faction. Killing them may be why you are failing this quest. Simply let your companions take out the turrets and you should be fine. ** If you want to reset failed (grayed out) quest do the following: Open console and type *''' *''' *''' . ** '''Note: Depending on at which part the long quest "The House Always Wins" failed, you have to enter different resetquest, setstage and setobjectivedisplay QuestIDs and StageIndexs. For example, to reset "The House always Wins, II", where Mr. House orders you to enter the Secret Bunker at Fortification Hill, you would have to enter . See Fallout: New Vegas quest IDs for a complete list of Quest IDs & StageIndexs and SetStage Info at TES: Construction Set Wiki for further details on the setstage command. * If you kill Benny, take the chip, and/or speak with Yes-Man before meeting with House (and thus prior to starting The House Always Wins, I), once you bring the chip to House, two bugs may occur: ** First, you may be able to use Barter to increase the payment to 1,250, but House will still only give you 1,000. ** Second, House will teleport you to the basement to observe the upgrade, but once there, the quest freezes. You can walk to the waypoint marker on the observation platform but the quest will not update and since you can't interact with the elevator, you'll be trapped. This may also happen for another unknown reason. * Sometimes when the player is watching the securitron demonstration, one of the newly upgraded securitrons might accidentally kill itself during the missile demonstration from the blast back. This will also cause The House Always Wins quest to fail and will leave the player trapped on the basement floor. Category:Fallout: New Vegas quests Category:Mr. House quests de:Der House gewinnt immer, I es:La Casa Siempre Gana I pl:House zawsze wygrywa, I ru:Казино всегда в выигрыше uk:Казино завжди у виграші, I